You're My Heart
by Razzel Dazzel
Summary: This is how Tommy's "death" scene should have went! Warning: Incest, don't like it don't read.


Sam was hoping this was all just some horrible joke, just some sick twisted joke that Alcide was playing on him. But deep down he knew this was no such thing, this was cold, harsh, reality. Tommy was dieing. The same brother who, tried to steal from him, slept with Luna while wearing his skin, was dieing.

Some people would be happy to have such a nuisance out of their lives. Finally, everything could go back to normal. But Sam would have none of that, despite all that he has been through with his little brother, he still loved him. He regretted everything he's ever said to Tommy, and Sam hoped his final words wouldn't be the spiteful things he said before kicking Tommy's ass right out the front door.

As Merlotte's bar came into view Sam punched on the breaks, swerving as he came to a complete stop. Alcide had beat him here, pausing in his seat Sam watched as Tommy's limp body was gingerly lifted from the van and transported right into Alcide's hefty arms. "No..." Sam's eyes crinkled as he exited his vehicle, slamming the door with a profound bang. "No!" He repeated the word as if it would just make this entire scene go away. He approached Tommy in an instant once the realization of this scene being nothing but a dream was banished from his mind entirely. "Sam..?" His voice was so small and frail, it made Sam cringe.

Their was a small pregnant pause as Sam looked to Tommy, then to Alcide before setting his gaze right back to Tommy once more. "Ok!" Fumbling around in his pants pocket he pulled out his cell and began dialing. "We have to get him some Vampire blo-" "No..." Stopping his action's Sam turned to Tommy who just repeated the same word he himself had used just moments ago.

"He's got a right to choose his time." Sam wanted to yell at Alcide for his poor choice of words, but he held back, he held back for Tommy. Begrudgingly, Sam caved. "Ok...take him inside...I'm gonna go get a few things for him." Alcide nodded in understanding before swiftly walking past Sam and into Merlottes.

Looking down at his cell, Sam idly wondered just what course of action should he take. If he called Bill now, he could get whatever amount of blood he was willing to give him and save his brother, but by doing that he would be defying his brothers wishes, and would he be able to approach his brother who would most definably be scorn? Biting his lower lip he made his decision. "Yeah, Bill? I need a small favor..."

"Where's Sam..." Tommy questioned, voice strained and hoarse. Alcide gave the poor boy a weak smile as some sort of reassurance. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute." As soon as the sentence came, so did Sam. With calming breath's he held a bottle under a mess of cloths close to his chest. For the moment he didn't need anybody knowing what he was planning. "Hey buddie..." He cooed softly as he set one rag that covered the bottle down on the floor. With the other rag, that was damp mind you, he used to clean off the crusted dry blood that tainted his brothers pale features.

Tommy smiled meekly up at Sam as he let the cooling sensation of the rag wash over him. "I hardly feel nothin' now." Sam shushed his brother as he lifted his head cautiously, fixing the makeshift pillow that was complied of his jacket so Tommy could rest more comfortably a top the pool table he took residence on. Closing his eyes for just a moment, Tommy mumbled a few incoherent words as he relished in Sam's care. "Don't be afraid.." His eyes opened slightly, looking up at his brother with questioning eyes.

Again silence fell upon them as Sam scattered his brain for just the right words, but really, what words are right to say to someone who was dieing right in front of your very eyes? "You know...I'm uh..." Sam shook his head in thought. "I'm thinking the folks who pass on for a little while, then come back..well, they say it's beautiful over there." He gave a half smile as he peered at Tommy's form. "Theirs books on it. They all say it's like going home..." For a moment Sam looked over at Alcide's tall stature. The big man faltered and looked away from the gaze before giving his own weak reply of- "Yeah... It's all feeling good and...white light...people who love ya."

If Tommy had the energy, he believed he would have been rolling at Alcide's words. If only he knew. "Do you really believe in that shit?" Sam smiled down at him, and for a moment, he actually felt like living.

"Why not?" Alcide pondered, confused by the boy's resentment towards anything good that could possibly happen for him in the after life.

"Yeah, could be..."

"There ain't no heaven... and hell's a dog fight. I'm gonna disappear like I never was. That's what I want..." At such a sad look his brother gave him, Tommy almost regretted what he had to say. But this is what he wanted. He wanted to be forgotten, to be just a shadow of a man who once was. He wanted Sam to have his normal life once more (or close to normal as he can get), he wanted his older brother to finally be happy and smile for once, and if that meant leaving his shell of a body and burn for all eternity for his sin's, he'd do it in a heart beat.

"Well..." Sam kept up his poor excuse of a smile. "Don't you be surprised when angels come, and lift you up." Tommy breathed a small shallow laugh. "Sucker..." He teased half heatedly making his two companions make their own sort of breathy laughter.

Writhing in pain, Tommy gurgled as more blood began seeping into his lungs. He cold feel the cool rag being placed upon his forehead, hear the small shush Sam sent his way as he comforted him the best way he knew how. Eyes snapping open he looked straight into Sam's dark blue irises. "I'm sorry Sam... For everything." Sam shook his head in denial. "Nothing was your fault." And for a moment, Tommy almost believed him. "Listen, **I'm sorry** I should have been a better brother. I just didn't know how..." Ah, there it was, that gentle soul that was beneath such gruff exterior, blaming himself instead blaming the one person that actually caused all his misfortune.

They just looked at each other, wondering just what the other could possibly be thinking at this point in time. "You were the best part of my life..." Tommy admitted. Sam looked incredulously down at the boy who's eyes filled him with so much raw emotion. Tearing them away he forced himself to walk to the other side of the room for just a moment to compose himself. "This is so fucking sad." He moaned in despair as he sniffed back the burning sensation of tears.

"Sam, he's going." Sam turned back immediately, taking his rightful position at his brothers side. Tommy took his hand in his, his eyes unfocused. "Don't forget me right away..." Sam gave the hand a firm squeeze. "Tommy, I'll never forget about you. You're my heart, always. You're my brother." Tears began leaking from the corners of Tommy's blood shot eyes. The ability to breath was becoming unbearable, but he had to hear Sam, he had to listen to his brothers final words. "Tommy! Tommy listen, you're loved, I love you..." Tommy was suffocating, blood finally filling every last portion of his lungs. This was the end.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Without a second thought Sam snatched the bottle from the floor, throwing the rag away and letting it land carelessly elsewhere. The bottle he held in his hand was filled with an inch of a red liquid, Alcide shot up, instantly understanding just what fluid existed in that bottle. "I thought you were gonna let him decide!"

Sam let loose a deep menacing growl towards the other male. "I don't care! He's all I've got that's family and I'll be damned if I just sit here and watch him die! If you don't like it, get the fuck outta here!" Alcide watched with widened eyes as Sam dipped Tommy's head back just enough to empty the contents within the bottle down his throat. The sickening gurgling seemed to stop so abruptly, Sam almost wondered if he was to late. Did he take to much time to save his little brother? With a shaky hand he pressed two digits against his pulse point. A small instantaneous bump pressed against his fingers, and with a heavy sigh of relief he removed them. "He's alive..."

Alcide said nothing, he didn't know what to say. "I know I don't know the boy well enough. But I think I know enough to say he'll possibly be pissed when he wakes up to realize he's alive." Sam smirked, that didn't matter; all that mattered was that his brother was alive and breathing, and from this day forward he refused to leave Tommy's side ever again. Alcide sighed before shaking his head. Walking over to Sam he pats the man on the shoulder almost overlapping it with how beefy the sucker was. "I'm gonna go look for Marcus, call me if anything else happens with Tommy." Sam just nodded, not even looking once at Alcide as the werewolf left his establishment.

Time was standing still, from his seated position on the edge of the pool table, carefully he washed his brothers face clean from the blood he should never have shed. Once finished he just watched his brother dutifully as he slept, to afraid if he took his eyes away for even a moment Tommy could be gone the next time he looked back around. Who knows maybe he wakes up he'll just forget today entirely, they could just go back to whatever normality they had within their fucked up lives. But Sam was never that lucky, he knew whenever Tommy awoke from his slumber he had a lot of explaining to do.

Minutes, possibly even hour's later, Tommy finally started to stir. He was groaning as he awoke, his closed eyes tightly sealed together until they opened inch by inch. He blinked feverishly against the blinding light, covering his face with a hand as he pushed himself up into a seated position. Sam closed their proximity with slow and delicate steps. "Tommy?" The smaller male froze in place, gradually he lowered his hand to stare at Sam in utter disbelief. I...I'm alive? But..."

"That doesn't matter, all that matter is that you're alive and well." Tommy just looked at him, processing the time from when he got the shit kicked out of him to this very moment. His eyes narrowed as he came to his conclusion. "You gave me some fangers blood didn'tcha?" Sam deflated, he knew Tommy was no where near dumb, but just once couldn't it just be a miracle instead of a reason being behind a good thing? Why was he making this so difficult? Couldn't he just be happy he was alive! "Well..." Sam's hands slacked at his sides. "It...was the only way I could save ya."

Scoffing at such a ridiculous statement, Tommy crossed his arms and snarled. "I didn't **want** to be saved Sam! You should have let me just disappear, it would have been better for everyone if I just fucking up and died." Throwing his legs off the side of the pool table he hopped off. He was ready on making his way out of the bar when Sam himself stood in front of him, blocking off his only exit.

"Now don't be saying shit like that Tommy! I couldn't just sit back and watch you die! You're my brother..." Tommy recoiled which bewildered Sam, what was wrong with wanting to save your little brother?

"Why, Sam? Don'tcha remember when I attempted to kill you when we first met? Or how about when I tried stealing your hard earned money? That ring any bells? Hell Sam you fuckin' SHOT me because of how stupid I was being!" Sam shuddered at the reminder. "Or how about Luna? I fucked her while I pretend to be you. How can you still love a stupid fuck like me huh! I've done nothing but cause you pain and grief since I came into your life!" A few tears fought their way through Tommy's defenses, trickling down his cheeks like a riverbank. "I should burn for all the shit I put you through..." Those watery baby blues of his shifted down, he couldn't look at Sam, not like this. He moved forward, seeking out his exit with his senses, the last thing he expected was to be caught in a tight embrace.

"Stop talking like that!" Sam growled protectively. "I forgive you Tommy. I forgive you and I will ALWAYS love you! No matter what you pull Tommy. I will always love you..." The sincerity of Sam's word broke something within Tommy. He cried out, his voice cracking as he clutched tightly onto Sam's shoulders. "I love you too Sam! I-I'm so s-sorry! I never wanted t-to hurt you!" His older brother held him even tighter, rocking him while his hand rubbed his back in soothing circular motions. "I know Tommy...I know."

So that's how they stayed for a long while until Tommy's heavy sobs turned into soft little hiccups. Pulling away from Sam, Tommy looked up with puffy red eyes, the smile he got made him weak in the knees. If only his brother knew what his smile did to him. He looked at those curved lips for only god knows how long until his gaze reverted to those dark pools of blue that were his brothers smoldering eyes. Tommy didn't know what came over him, he just felt a sudden urgency, and before he could stop himself he leaned forward high enough until his lips pressed chastely against Sam's own chapped ones. He pulled back just as quickly as the kiss ignited, not even giving Sam a chance to respond to the kiss if he please.

"Shit I'm sorry! I just! Dammit I fucked everything already! I get a second chance and I fuck it all-" Tommy's eyes widened as rough lips placed themselves firmly over his, successfully stopping any more words to pass though. Sam pulled back with a dignified smirk. "I knew that woulda shut ya up." A flush rose high in Tommy's cheeks. "W-why?"

"You're not the only ones who been waiting Tommy, or hoping I should say."

"But, what about Luna? I though you guys...I dunno had something?"

"She's a good friend, I knew she had a thing for me but I was hoping to ignore her advances until she finally got the picture." Tommy shirked away at the look Sam shot his way. "But none of that matter's now, all that matters at this moment is that you're alive and well." Smiling genuinely for the what seemed like forever, Tommy nodded before sinking his teeth into his plush bottom lip. "Sam, if I ask you to do something for me will you promise no to get mad?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head in confirmation. "Sam, will you make love to me?"

Body stiffening, Sam looked down at Tommy who sent him such a fiery look of determination he loved seeing in the younger. With such a look it was hard to say no, not that he actually wanted to. "Yes. Just... let me just get my key's and we'll-" Gripping at Sam's shirt Tommy pulled the older shapeshifter back to him. "No Sam. Here, I can't wait anymore. I need you Sam." Sam wanted to argue that his bedroom might be a better accommodation then anything they'd use here, but once again he was captivated by that look, it melted his heart and made him cave in an instant.

Who knew a nod of Sam's head would be his undoing. Tommy smiled brightly as he jumped him eagerly, lips pressing hard onto his. Sam had to take a moment to steady himself before he wrapped his arm's around his younger brother and kissed him back with the same love and vigor he was receiving. His feet pad across the bar, blindly seeking out one of the pool tables. Back bumping against the edge of the hard wooden frame he flipped their positions so Tommy was trapped between him and the table.

A warm tongue licked the outline of Tommy's bottom lip, still as eager as ever he opened his mouth to let Sam's hungry appendage seek and ravish him in ways he never even knew existed. He moaned low in his throat, a sweet sound that made the cock in Sam's jean's stiffen and jerk. Disconnecting their lips Sam brushed his own against the smooth jawline. Gripping at Tommy's thighs he pushed the man up until he was seated happily a top the pool tables edge then slipped himself in between his parted legs.

Hand's clamping through the plaid shirt Sam was wearing, Tommy craned his neck to the side to give the man in control more access to his neck. He was never one to be submissive, but hey he fucked girls not men, but there always seemed to be a first for everything.

Taking the opportunity Tommy had given him, Sam sucked in a pocket of skin, sucking on it greedily before licking it soothing for the rough treatment. Tommy's breath hitched and a moan spilled from his swollen lips. Sam groaned as his dick pressed painfully against the silk and denim of his boxers and jean's. The noises Tommy was making could undoubtedly send him over the edge if he wasn't careful.

Another nip and lick on Tommy's neck sent the man into a mewling mess, Sam growled against his neck and jutted his hips forward, mending their pelvic regions. Tommy cried out at the friction, hips bucking ruthlessly back into Sam's as he desired more sweet friction. They rutted against each other as their mouths attached to one another in a clash of tongue and teeth. Climaxes grew closer, but Sam didn't want this to end in such a way, Tommy asked for them to make love, and no matter the settings that's what he was going to do. Placing his hands on Tommy's hip's he held the younger down, successfully stopping all sorts of gyrations.

A whimper of protest fell onto deaf ears as Sam pushed the jacket Tommy was wearing loosely off his shoulders. Getting the hint the younger shapeshifter slipped his jacket off before tossing it carelessly to the floor next to them. Next came the shirt and before Sam's very eyes was a flushed and panting half naked brother. Roaming his eyes over every scar, his eyes dimmed in sadness at the torment his little brother had to go through. His movements were soft as he leaned forward and trailed soft kisses across a particularly long gash from Tommy's shoulder blade down to his left pectoral.

Shuddering, Tommy exhaled a small sigh. He was used to rough, he was used to hair pulling wild and crazy sex. But he wasn't used to such care, wasn't used to being kiss and handled like a fragile yet beautiful creation. Though he wasn't used to it, Tommy knew he could easily get addicted to the feeling. In his post blissful state he wasn't expecting his nipped to be enclosed in a tight warm heat. Sam's mouth sucked while his tongue slithered out to playfully tease the rosy bud before teeth bit down gently, rolling the nipple into a completely hardened state. Tommy whimpered as his other nipped was given a similar treatment by Sam's thumb and index finger, his body was always sensitive.

Removing his mouth, Sam trailed light feathery kisses down his abdomen, stopping only when he reached Tommy's belly button to give it a few teasing licks. Tommy didn't seem to appreciate it much but Sam was loving the huffs he earned for his actions.

With twitchy fingers, Sam unbuttoned Tommy's pants, knuckles brushing the hardened length covered in by briefs as he undid the zipper. He paused and looked up at Tommy, his eyes asking for silent permission he didn't need. With lusty dilated eyes, Tommy licked his lips slowly, and with a nod of his head allowed Sam to continue in his advances.

No more hesitation in his motives, Sam pulled out the swollen appendage trapped beneath the clothing. Tommy hissed once cool air hit the steaming skin of his erection, Sam just took the moment to admire the size and proportion of the length. Eyes half lidded he slipped to his knees, hand gliding over the base experimentally.

"Sam..." Tommy whispered breathlessly as he watched curiously as every inch of his body was admired thoroughly. Sam looked up at those cloudy blues, he's made his brother wait to long, it was time to give the man the pleasure he craved, at this moment it was all about Tommy and making him feel the love and pleasure he rightfully deserved.

Tentatively, Sam wrapped his mouth around reddened tip. He sucked harshly, relishing in the cry's of ecstasy Tommy created. He took more into his mouth, stopping mid base level in fear of choking and ruining the moment. Lifting a hand he wrapped it loosely around whatever he couldn't take and twisted as his mouth hallowed and sucked Tommy's cock.

"Oh god Sam! Ahhh! Ahhhhh!" Tommy wound his hands in Sam's hair, massaging the scalp and weaving each finger through the messy mop of brown. He concentrated on the tongue that flattened and circled his member as if it were a cherry flavored lollipop. Sam moaned when Tommy rubbed a particularity sensitive spot around the nape of his neck. The sweet vibration had Tommy throwing his head back and giving a a loud cry. "Sam! Not, not gonna..." With to ragged of breath Tommy couldn't finish his sentence, but Sam understood and began sucking harder, bobbing his head while his tongue followed each pulsating vain.

The stimulation took it's toll on Tommy, with one final scream his climax shook his body like a hurricane and he shot his seed down Sam's awaiting throat. Sam took it all and swallowed it like a tequila shot, if it didn't taste good he didn't want to spit it out right in front of Tommy.

Tommy slumped, letting go of Sam's hair he laid back on the pool table as a wave of exhaustion over took him. Sam chuckled as he stood and leaned over him, his body framing the younger man beneath him. Tommy's body shivered as his sensitive levels sky rocketed, powering through it he looked at Sam with bright and clear eyes. "I still wanna go all the way." He murmured as he wrapped his arm's around Sam's neck, pulling him down into a soft and gentle kiss. Tommy smiled as he felt the stubble scratching along his chin and cheeks with the gentle stroke of lips.

"Ok." Sam said once he broke the sweet kiss. "Go to the middle of the pool table, it'll be better." Listening to the advice given to him, Tommy scotched himself smack dab into the middle of the green exterior of the pool table. Opening his legs wide, he watched as Sam's followed him on hands and knees. The scene excited Tommy, his dick giving a little jerk in approval.

Smirking at the wondering gaze, Sam took the moment to grab the edges of Tommy's pants and boxers and slip them down in one single swoop. Now Sam's seen his brother naked plenty of times, hell their shifter's, being naked seems to be part of the job description. But still as he peered down at his brother and all his naked glory he couldn't help but feel like he's seeing it for the first time, like his body was being shown to him in a new light.

A flush rose to Tommy's pale cheeks. "Stop staring." The command was no where near harsh, more to the point of embarrassment then anything. Sam bit his lip to stifle his laughter; slipping past those parted legs he once again framed the body beneath him with his. Both mouths parted as they connected for a more sensual kiss this time around.

Feeling the fabric of Sam's clothing against his made Tommy groan in exasperation, he shouldn't be the only one naked. With sneaky hands he unbuttoned each button on Sam's shirt, fumbling only with the blast/b stupid button! Tommy ripped his mouth from Sam's and cursed as he pulled at the button with a sort of cute determination. Sam stilled Tommy's hand, pulling himself up to his knees he got the last button with ease, tossing his shirt over his shoulder. Tommy bit his lip with want as he stared at his brother stature, his cock moved and rose as blood rushed to the downstairs brain.

Fingers pressed against Tommy's lips, he looked up in Sam with questioning eyes. "Suck them, it'll make it somewhat easier when I stretch you." Swallowing visibly Tommy opened his mouth and took all three digits in. He sucked them impatiently, swirling his velvet like tongue over every individual finger until they were nicely coated. Sam groaned at the feeling and removed them before he lost his train of thought. Hiking one of Tommy's legs over his shoulder he positioned his index finger right over the puckering pink opening.

The sensation of something poking at his entrance was a weird new experience for Tommy. Stilling his body he waited for the plunge, when the slippery finger slipped past his first ring of muscle he instantly tensed. Sam hushes him and kissed his forehead sweetly to coax his body back into it's once relaxed state. Shutting his eyes tightly Tommy forced his body to relax around the digit inside.

It was soft and repetitive, in and out, then in and out until Tommy was used to it, but once the second finger joined in Tommy found his body tensing once more. Sam rubbed his thigh in slow deliberate circles, as he waited patiently for Tommy's body to allow him to move. As everything slacked, Sam scissored his fingers to stretch the opening. Soon the sensation of the fingers inside of him began feeling good, even the third finger did nothing to stop the pleasurable feeling.

Sam started his search, fingers brushing and rocking back and forth until he curled his fingers over a small bump that had Tommy withering and crying out louder then ever before. "Fuck do it again! God Sam!" Sam brushed the bundle of nerves and watched as he worked his brother to a fully hardened state. Sam pulled his fingers free, earning him a whine of disapproval. Ignoring it Sam worked on his pants until his own deeply swollen dick sprang free from the compounds of his pants.

Lifting himself up on his elbows Tommy tilted his head at the enlarged cock in Sam's hand. The size did nothing to second guess himself, if anything it made him want Sam to penetrate him even more. Precum trickled from the swollen tip, Sam encircled his palm around it and smeared whatever amount he could get to cover his member as a sort of lube substitute. Covered as well as he could get it Sam pushed Tommy back until he was flush against the table. Looking down at Tommy he lined up his cock with the stretched hole. "You sure ya still want this? I ain't got any good lube so this is gonna hurt."

Smiling cockily Tommy leaned forward to kiss Sam's lips. "I think I'm used to pain about now." Sam nodded as he jammed his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt in one go. He knew inch by inch would just hurt more, getting fully sheathed was the best way he knew how to handle the situation. Tommy's breath hitched in a silent scream, Sam sure wasn't joking when he said it was going to hurt. "I'm sorry.." Sam breathed gently as he laid small kisses across Tommy's face as a form of apology.

Tommy's body relaxed slightly as he concentrated on the sweet caresses and kisses Sam placed upon him. Wrapping his arm's around Sam's stern shoulders (though only a bit difficult do to his leg interfering) and gave them a soft reassuring squeeze. "Move Sam..." Hesitant at first, Sam obliged to his brothers breathless plea. The tip was the only thing remaining inside Tommy as he pulled out, pausing for just a moment he took in a deep breath to control his urges before plundering back in. Tommy hissed through his teeth as a mixture of pain and pleasure confused his senses.

The pace was slow and gentle was the rhythm that was set. Sam's harsh breathing echoed in Tommy's ear as he rocked himself into the tight heat of this brothers body. Tommy clawed at Sam's back as he met Sam's thrusts with his own. "So...t-this is what m-making love feels like." Tommy smiled up at Sam who smiled just as happily back down at him. "Only for you." Leaning down he captured Tommy's lips. They kissed and rocked into each other, Sam brushed against Tommy's prostate, his mouth swallowing his cries of bliss and ecstasy.

"I-I'm close.." Tommy warned as he went back to kissing Sam's addicting lips. Sam had no need to reply as he thrusted a bit faster, egging his brother closer to completion. With a load cry of his brother's name, Tommy was sent spiraling over the edge, spilling his milky seed over his and Sam's chests. The tight heat surrounding Sam enclosed around him. Losing his set rhythm he thrusted one final time and released himself inside Tommy.

Tommy's body shivered at the feeling, he'd thought it'd be gross to ever be filled in such a way, but as Sam emptied his load into him he found himself liking the feeling of having his brothers essence in him. Breathing harshly, Sam carefully used his last amount of energy to pull out of the man below him. Collapsing on top of Tommy he wrapped his arm's securely around his brothers waist, listening to the rapid thump of his heart against his chest

"Wow..." Sam chuckled at his brothers use of words. Tommy smiled, petting his brothers hair he laid peacefully in the afterglow. "Thanks for not giving up on me Sam..." Sam kissed his brothers chest and hummed deep in his throat. "Like I said Tommy, you're my heart, and I love you. I will never give you up easily. Not now, not ever." Tommy's eyes watered a bit at the explanation, no matter how society would look down on this, he loved his brother and he'd be damned if he ever hurt him again. "I love you too, Sam."

**Authers comment**

–

**God I love these to so much! I regret nothing anymore! XD These two are my guilty pleasure. I still don't like incest couples but it's hard to see these to as brothers when they weren't raised together and all that jazz. And they just seemed so compatable from the getco! I hate how True Blood killed off Tommy so I let my imagination run wild on how I really wanted Tommy's "death" scene to go down. Lol Well I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'll most defiantly write more Samxtommy in the near future.**


End file.
